One common type of child-resistant closure that has been utilized in the arrangement, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,662, wherein the container has an annular bead thereon with at least one notch therein and the closure has a locking lug on the skirt thereof which must be brought into alignment with the notch to remove the closure by an upward force.
Although tamper indicating devices for other types of packages have been heretofore proposed, applicant is not aware of any that have been proposed for use in the snap-on type closures.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a tamper indicating device for such child-resistant packages.
In accordance with the invention, the child-resistant package with a snap-on closure comprises a container having a neck finish including an annular retaining bead having at least one notch therein, a closure having a top and a peripheral skirt, the skirt having a lifting tab on the outer surface thereof and a first radially inwardly extending locking lug on the inner surface thereof adjacent the external lifting tab. The skirt includes a portion defining a tamper indicating tab having a radially inwardly extending lug thereon spaced circumferentially from the locking lug on the closure such that when the locking lug is aligned with a notch in the first annular bead, the closure cannot be removed until the tab portion of the band having the lug thereon is severed from the skirt of the closure freeing the closure so that the lug on the tab portion will not interfere with removal of the closure.